


Tied

by Vehn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yaoi - Fandom, anime - Fandom, eren x levi - Fandom
Genre: Armin Arlert - Freeform, Eremika - Freeform, Eren x Mikasa, Ereri Week, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, F/M, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mikasa x Eren, POV Eren Yeager, Wedding, Yaoi, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, boy on boy, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, ereri wedding, levi x eren - Freeform, riren - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehn/pseuds/Vehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren’s wedding day, with one minor complication. Levi.</p><p>Slight yaoi, but it’s not graphic.<br/>May be a two shot, I’m not sure yet, but I could add on.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied

The careful preparations were complete, all perfected to the point that they could be given the title of clockwork. Methodical and meticulously filed away into each respected area of which they would be used. The flowers, lily, lavender and other names too complicated for memory to recall were gathered expertly and ornately displayed on tables with white tablecloths. Countless invitations sent out to close friends and a very few family had been custom made by a small textile owner in the deeper parts of the city. Everything, every piece had been apart of her plan for today and leading into tonight. 

His eyes shift to the small white table beside the mirror, a black tie placed atop it with a small boutonniere made of tiny leaves and delicate stems of some sort of foliage carefully gathered together. That small ornament was more than likely fastidiously constructed by her, his fiancée soon to be wife. A girl when they met who had blossomed into a beautiful woman of whom he greatly respects. She was like a sister to him for so long, as long as he could remember, since the day his family offered her a home under their roof. 

She had confessed suppressed passion for him only a year ago, asking him to give a romantic relationship a chance. Over that year they learnt that a romantic relationship was possible, yet it seemed one sided. She always was the one to instigate the romanticism of the couple’s private life, never the other way around. The proposal was not out of love, or true want of her, just the security. So many of their close friends were wed since the fall of the walls and the demolition of the Titan race. The invisible pressures enclosed him, bringing him down to his knee, a white diamond in a black box.

She was the ideal woman for him, athletic, driven and beautiful, with her Oriental features and gorgeous black hair that she had grown out. Through the war against the Titans she remained by his side, despite his rash behavior, despite any rude words or near death scares, he could always count on seeing her red scarf and venomous dark grey eyes. 

Never would he have thought that he would be by her side as nothing more than close friends with a sibling bond, but as her husband. However, here he stood on the afternoon of his wedding procrastinating before a mirror. An unsettling gripped his stomach, something felt wrong about this, but logic held his steady as his fingers move like a robot to button the pale green vest, then slipping on the jet black suit jacket. Staring at him was his reflection, a man of twenty-three, short brown hair hastily parted down the middle in the front, large green eyes that always were too big and a lean build from military discipline. 

How was it that he was a groom so soon? 

Picking up the bowtie lain out by his fiancée, he slings it around his neck, brows furrowing at himself as he wracks his mind to remember how to tie the damn thing. Over under, under over? No. Under over, over under, over under. That’s not right. Impatience builds as he fusses with it, the small piece of cloth. Sure, he could take down a horde of Titans, no problem, but tie a bowtie? Absolutely out of the question.

In the corner of his eye, he catches movement by the door, glancing up to watch the oaken door of his rented room of the country home shut. Before it stood his captain and friend, Levi Rivaille. As for the occasion, his form hosted a well-tailored military uniform of white and dark green for the higher commanding officers in the military. On his breast shone many metals and honors awarded in war. 

“Trouble with your tie, Jaeger?”

He feels his jaw clench as he stiffens, returning to his task, “No, sir, just taking my time. The weddings not for two hours…I misread the card.” 

“You would misread the card to your own wedding.” The older remarks, approaching in the mirror, stopping behind Eren to observe the spectacle before him, “And it will probably take you two hours to figure out that tie.”

Not wanting to start any strife for once and end up with a black eye for his wedding day, he swallows his pride. He always was Captain Levi, a higher ranking to Eren; the man demanded respect and it was instantly given to him. He never could ignore that strange feeling that took hold of him when Levi was close to him; close enough to where the captain’s scent of wood, leather and soap was eminent. 

“Why are you here, captain?” he asks, meeting the always-slanted eyes of the corporal, “To taunt me on my wedding day? Even you wouldn’t.” 

The other remains silent for a moment, rolling Eren’s words around in his mind before speaking, “I came to speak with you privately, Jaeger, if you would allow me.”

The Captain hardly gave him a higher place in conversation, as if he respected Eren’s voice and thoughts. Since a young boy he admired the man now beside him as his captain and close companion, whom he’d follow blindly on any command. The man only had to murmur the right words to make Eren leave anything he was doing. 

“I would always allow you, Captain.” He replies, returning to the mirror, reuniting with the problem around his neck, “We’ve known each other for years, you’re at my wedding, what’s so private?”

He claims a step closer, examining the taller, who still fumbles dumbly with his tie, knotting it continually, the action starting to slightly annoy yet tease the regal captain. Reaching up he grabs Eren’s shoulder, guiding him to face him, as his hands nudge away Eren’s, taking charge of the bowtie, “I came to speak with you about your choice of spouse, she’s like a sister to you, isn’t that uncomfortable to you two at all?” 

Shrugging he can’t help but stare down at Levi, the crown of dark black hair, soft looking like hers, yet he suddenly had the impulse to test it’s softness. Restraining, he observes the captain’s strong yet delicate features, stern yet gentle jawline, well formulated facial structure. Attractive, by all means.

“It’s a bit odd, but she loves me, and we’re not really related. I trust her, we’ve had quite the history.” He replies, taking note of how slowly the captain ties the tie.

“You and I have history too, we are not related, and you trust me.” Levi points out, eyes flickering to the large green ones above him, “She loves you, yes. But, Jaeger, do you love her?” 

He freezes, stiffening at the words immediately, “Of course I- captain, what are you…this is not your place to pass judgment. I’m marrying her, what do you think?”

Dark eyes fixate on light ones as he grips the small bundle of cloth gathered at Eren’s neck, jerking him down to his eye level, “Then say it, tell me right now that you love her. Tell me, Eren Jaeger, tell me that you love Mikasa Ackerman.” 

Lips move but words do not come forth from them. He knew how to say those words; he was more than capable of speaking them to Levi. However they would not come. Not to him, not to Levi, that strange tightness that always came from being this close came again, holding his chest tight, tighter. Levi’s beautiful dark eyes burn into him, piercing his chest at a place he did not think could be touched.

“Say it, Eren.” He repeats, voice softer this time, nearly a hiss as he echoes the command, “She’s going to be Mrs. Eren Jaeger in two hours, say to me that you love your wife, Eren.” 

The captain used his first name, an informal address, as if they were closer friends than Eren himself thought. Eren, he enjoyed how his name sounded coming from those harsh lips which seemed dangerously close. No, he had a wedding in two hours; this was not the time to dwell on Levi in such a manner. 

“Why are you doing this?!” he demands in a suppressed yell, glowering at the man who held him at a bent stance, “Do you enjoy it? Do you get off by it?”

A silent alarm passes over Levi’s expression as his hold wavers only a moment before gripping his tie again, “Because, I care about you.” 

“You don’t care about me.”

“If I didn’t, why would I be here?” Levi demands, his tone never losing the smooth melody to it, “Why would I have locked the door when I entered? Tell me, Eren, why would I be tying your tie as your fiancée should, if I did not care?” 

His breath looses itself in his throat as he meets the mute passion boiling behind the black eyes, which had somehow drawn themselves closer to Eren, to his lips. “Captain…” 

“Levi.”

“What?” 

“I have a name, it’s Levi when it’s you and I and the door is locked. Do you understand?” his hold on the tie never wavers; he keeps his stance confidant yet somehow intimate, “Is it clear to you yet as to why I’m here?”

Swallowing nervously, Eren nods as his body moves closer, all of the pieces sliding together perfectly. The inability to speak what was demanded of him made sense now, and the reason was standing before him. That same reason was also there by his side as she had been, yet he fought himself so hard without realizing it.

“I understand, Levi.” 

A soft smile teases the captain’s lips, “Finally.” 

With that last word, as quietly spoken as it was, it was the last word spoken between them in that moment. Moving his hand down towards his chest, Levi leads Eren to him, joining their lips together, allowing the groom to wrap his arms around his body, one arm on his shoulder, the other caressing the back of his upper arm. A heat erupts between them, Levi’s hand dropping from the tie to grip Eren’s chest, fingers spread on the muscle beneath expensive cloth. 

Walking backwards, the captain guides the solider to the small couch in the room, easily climbing atop him. Maintaining his hold on Eren, he deepens the kisses, demanding to be the leader in this, and to his pleasure, the other beneath him grants him that control. Drawing hands up the chest before him, Levi springs free a few buttons, fingers curling against bare flesh, earning a quiet gasp against his lips. Smirking to himself, he presses his body against Eren’s, allowing him to kiss back, each kiss deeper than the last, expressing emotion that language cannot.

Eyes closed, Eren wraps his arms around Levi’s torso, loving the feel of the fine jacket under his fingertips, the price tag evident in every fiber. He exhales in bliss, his heart was beating in his ears and throat, his blood was on fire and for once it wasn’t out of anger. His body reacted and returned the fever coursing through their entwined bodies, legs overlapping one another, hands touching, feeling as far as clothing would allow. A hand cups Levi’s face for a moment, the skin surprisingly smooth in contrast to his calloused hands that now wander his torso and upper thigh. The lips against his move down to his jawline, leaving a trail of kisses on it, alternating with rough kisses and small bites, which sent electricity through his entire body. Electricity that spread from the source, down his torso branching out to his palms, causing a moan to escape coupled with the body to roll. 

Levi grips Eren’s jawline, forcing it backwards as his other hand gathered in the freshly groomed brown locks aid him, the kisses wandering to the neck. Harder bites and kisses follow as the moans increase in sound. Intermingled with a murmured panting as Eren’s own hands grip the other’s backside, ruffle perfect hair. The captain’s mouth rediscovers the unbuttoned portion of the shirt, his mouth and tongue servicing, indulging. 

How long he waited to kiss Eren, to pin him to a wall, the floor, anywhere. He had made subtle passes in the past yet they went ignored. Silently, he thanked whatever higher power observed him today to grant him this moment, however long it may last. 

Becoming impatient with clothes, Levi is quick to undo the buttons before him, spreading the clothing apart to make room for what he wanted. Lain out beneath him was the panting form of Eren Jaeger, a gorgeously toned body, and a strong capable body. As with the neck and jaw, he keeps each movement deep and raw, not leaving Eren a moment to try to regain himself from his ecstasy. His fingers rake down the exposed skin slowly as his lips hover mere centimeters from the other pair that breathe hot air against him, which breathe his name. 

“Levi…” 

“Yes, Eren?” 

“Just…do it.” 

“Do what exactly?” 

A short laugh of disbelief as those captivating green eyes widen, locking on the dark pair, that also felt that strange current in the chest when their eyes met. Only now did Eren notice that Levi was breathing heavily, it must get hot under that thick uniform. 

“Don’t make me say it.” 

“Very well, then answer a question then.” He maintains the centimeter away proximity as he speaks, never allowing the lips to meet just yet, “Do you love Mikasa Ackerman?” 

“No.” he admits, a slight shake to his head as he steals a kiss from his captain, “Sadly I do not.” 

A rare smile breaks Levi’s face as he crushes their lips together, that heat burning them once again, his grip tightening on the one beneath him, “I thought as much.” 

Winding his arms back around Levi, but tighter, Eren returns the lust, lost in the desire that is the captain’s touch and breath against his entire body. Nothing could compare, not to the intimacy with her, not the thrill of killing the giants that once threatened the existence of his species. Nothing he’s experienced on this earth compares to what Levi can do to him. And he let that drown his thoughts, submerge himself in the knowledge that was the captain he had always revered, allowing the reality of the wedding outside the oak door to disappear. He closed his eyes, giving permission to his body to do as it pleased, to let Levi do what he pleased. 

After all, he didn’t have to tie that damn tie for another two hours.

**Author's Note:**

> ONE SHOT! Sorry, no part two!
> 
> Oh Levi, you tease.
> 
> Comments much loved! <3


End file.
